


Must Be True Love

by superlockednegan84



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pink - Freeform, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22212988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superlockednegan84/pseuds/superlockednegan84
Summary: Negan is in love.
Relationships: Negan (Walking Dead)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	Must Be True Love

Sometimes I hate every single stupid word you say  
Sometimes I wanna slap you in your whole face  
There's no one quite like you  
You push all my buttons down  
I know life would suck without you

She stood in the bedroom she shared with him. Clenching her fist she turned around, “I swear sometimes I hate you so much.”   
He smirked, “You know life would suck without me.”   
She sighed, “You’re right it would, but sometimes you push all my buttons and I hate every single stupid word you say.” He pinned her to the wall, “Come on sweetheart. You know you love me” She slapped his face, “There’s no one quite like you Negan”

At the same time, I wanna hug you  
I wanna wrap my hands around your neck  
You're an asshole but I love you  
And you make me so mad I ask myself  
Why I'm still here, or where could I go  
You're the only love I've ever known  
But I hate you, I really hate you  
So much, I think it must be

He grabbed her wrist and growled, “You’re going to pay for that one sweetheart.”   
She sighed, “I’m not scared of you Daddy.”   
He growled again and picked her up. He carried her to the bed and pinned her down.   
She smirked, “You’re an asshole, but I love you.”   
He bit her neck, “You’re mine.” 

True love, true love  
It must be true love  
Nothing else can break my heart like  
True love, true love  
It must be true love  
No one else can break my heart like you

She moaned softly, “This must be true love.”  
He smiled as he removed her shirt, “It must be.”   
He lifted her shirt up over her head. Then he kissed down her neck to her breast. He took her nipple into his mouth and sucked hungrily. She moaned. He busied himself with unbuttoning her pants. She clung to him.

Just once try to wrap your little brain around my feelings  
Just once please try not to be so mean  
Repeat after me now R-O-M-A-N-C-E-E-E  
Come on I'll say it slowly (Romance)  
You can do it babe 

She stopped him, “Just once try to wrap your little brain around my feelings.”   
Negan smirked, “Don’t be silly sweetheart.”   
She sighed, “Just try not to be so mean. Romance me a little.”   
He growled, “You want romance. We’re in the middle of a god damn zombie apocalypse.”   
She smiled, “You can do it babe.”

At the same time, I wanna hug you  
I wanna wrap my hands around your neck  
You're an asshole but I love you  
And you make me so mad I ask myself  
Why I'm still here, or where could I go  
You're the only love I've ever known  
But I hate you, I really hate you  
So much, I think it must be

He stood up and walked across the room, “You can’t be serious?”   
She sighed, “Sometimes I wanna hug you and wrap my hands around your neck. You’re such an asshole but I love you.”   
He smirked, “It can be so frustrating.” She smiled, “You make me so mad. Sometimes i ask myself. Why am I still here? Or where i could go? You're the only love I’ve ever known.”   
He smirked and stepped closer to her, “There’s no where you could go that I couldn’t find you and drag you back.”

True love, true love  
It must be true love  
Nothing else can break my heart like  
True love, true love  
It must be true love  
And no one else can break my heart like you

“You don’t think I could disappear?”   
He smirked, “From me? Not a chance.” She stood up and walked towards him, “Nothing else can break my heart like you.”   
He grabbed her and pinned her to the wall, “You’re mine. Now and forever. You can’t escape me.”   
She looked up into his eyes, “Then take me Daddy.”   
He growled and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist.

(I love you, I think it must be love, I love you)

Why do you rub me up the wrong way?  
Why do you say the things that you say?  
Sometimes I wonder how we ever came to be  
But without you I'm incomplete

He sat her down on the bed, and stripped his clothes. He bit down hard on her neck. Then he rammed inside her. She gasped and clung to him. He kissed her passionately.   
She bit her bottom lip, “Without you I’m incomplete.”   
He smirked, “I know sweetheart.”

I think it must be  
True love, true love  
It must be true love  
Nothing else can break my heart like  
True love, true love  
It must be true love  
And no one else can break my heart like you (like you)  
No one else can break my heart like you (like you)  
No one else can break my heart like you

He kissed down her neck to her breast, as he rammed in and out. She moaned loudly, and pulled him closer. He bit down on a nipple then sucked. She bucked up into him. She scratched down his back, “Daddy I’m gonna cum.”   
He smirked, “Then cum for my princess.”   
She screamed his name as she released her essence around his hard cock. He pounded into her a few more times before he spilt his essence deep inside her.   
She laid on his chest, “I love you Daddy.”   
He kissed the top of her head, “I love you too princess.”


End file.
